Secrets don't come out all neat and tidy
by Exuperance18
Summary: A discussion between Jo and Sam after Luke got shot at and Andy is at his bedside.


**Okay! I do know that there has been water under that bridge already but Margie311 and Tikvarn85 were under the impression that Sam and Jo got to know each other in the biblical sense. In my book, well, how could I phrase it nicely … *think*think harder* nope! Cannot find a nicer way to put it so: that would be a frigging abnormality of the universe! Don't get me wrong, I am not saying Sam is a saint but getting it on with Jo … really? … I mean Jo?… *distaste is plastered on my face right now***

**So yeah, maybe I choose to leave in la-la land on that one, still a well better place than Sam-slept-with-Jo land ;)**

**Margie311 and Tikvarn85: I guess we could say you inspired me on that one! Thanks **

**I hope you'll like it, I actually do.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

The coffee is long gone but she still has the cup in her death grip. Irony! It's what it is. Irony because she holds that cup as if it is a pathetic lifeline, it makes her feel kind of connected … to him. She wishes she could hold his hand instead but that role has already been filled.

Her eyes are looking at the ceiling for maybe what is the hundredth time tonight. There's a little mark shaped as a kidney on the third tile counting from the window that she noticed three hours ago already and then, two rows on the left there is another stain shaped like a coin … a loonie maybe… God! She is pathetic. Focusing on ceiling stains so she could avoid thinking, and the pain that comes with it. She counted them too, the tiles. Total: 52. The thing is there's not much else to do.

She exhales soundly. Her eyes are watery … again. She shuts them.

'You okay there?' the voice is strong but she is pretty sure she knows the state of mind of her companion of misfortune. He brought her coffee a couple of hours ago, that's when she saw it. That gleam in his eyes. That pain. Kept under a tied leash because let's face it, he is not the type of guy to put it in display for everybody to witness. But she saw it. During a split second, it was there and she saw it. Since she knows his feelings towards Callaghan, the deduction was easily made. He is in love with his partner, who is now engaged to another man. Engaged… The word keeps rolling in her mind just like a mantra … unwanted, unwelcomed and haunting. As only the past can be sometimes.

She nods, opens her eyes and lets the tears silently roll down her face.

She looks at him, that same look is there. He is tired and she can see his guard being brought down. Well, she is tired too. Totally exhausted would be more accurate. So that's probably why she lets her guard down too. And when she speaks, she isn't sure where it's coming from.

'It's mine you know!'

He glances at her, a puzzled look adorning his face.

Her throat emits a sardonic stifled laugh.

'That ring she wears on her skinny finger ... that's mine! He … um … ' at that point, she knows she should shut her mouth, she even wants to. Stop letting her love life unwillingly slipping through her mouth. But for some weird reasons, she goes on … '… he proposed to me a couple of years ago, with the exact same ring!'

She takes a tissue (well, it's more like toilet paper stolen from the third floor restrooms, but still, it does the job and she is not exactly the always-carrying-a-packet-of-tissues lady type, so …) and wipes her eyes with it.

'I wish I could be mad at him for that. I want to be resentful …' she spat but when she starts speaking again, her voice breaks while she shrugs 'but I can't …'

'You still love him' it's not a question. It's a fact. Plain, simple, and painful.

She doesn't acknowledge what he just said. She is way too tired to start denying. And the thing is that tonight, she doesn't want to.

'And you love her too' her voice is soft while she looks at him, a sad and stealthy smile crossing her figure.

He must be _really_ tired too, just like she is, because against all odds, he nods, resignation plastered on his face.

He knows he should refute, maybe even look at her like she is crazy and ready to be sent to the madhouse. But he is tired, very tired in fact and he is indeed in love with his partner, so … his jaws tightens, only betraying sign of what goes on inside his chest, he exhales and simply nods.

The fact is that he really doesn't like Jo. He can't stand the woman actually. And he doesn't quite know what to do with her confessions yet. But tonight, in that hospital waiting room, sitting next to each other under the stains sprinkled ceiling, they're just two people hurting for the ones they love.

F!N

Thanks for reading –One of the RB writers here on FF used to say that reviews are like love (sorry I don't remember who) and since Valentine's Day is almost there … It's time to spread the love ;) - Emma


End file.
